Esperanza de amor
by alin33
Summary: ¿Que importaba que fueran hombres?¿que importaba lo que dijera la sociedad?¿que importaba que fuera menor que él?… todo eso no importaba cuando había amor de por medio… pero que debía hacerse cuando la persona amada te estuviera destruyendo poco a poco. Aviso contiene violación y lenguaje vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

Lo odiaba pero más se odiaba a él mismo por amarlo, hace un año que había aclarado sus sentimientos por el coronel, hace medio año había recuperado el cuerpo de su hermano y un mes después decidió que era momento de que pensara en el amor pero para su desgracia se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada.

Si bien en un principio le había costado trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos al final lo hizo pero junto con eso vienen los pros y contras, que por cierto eran más los contras, ya que había una larga lista de razones para que no pudiera estar con su amor platónico, la principal es que para amar a alguien necesitas amarte a ti mismo y el no había logrado perdonarse aun por lo ocurrido con su hermano a pesar de que este no le guardara rencor.

Para rematarla el único problema no era que los dos fueran hombres, si no que él era menor de edad y su subordinado, en la sociedad que vivían no era bien visto que dos militares hombres estuvieran juntos, no sabía si el coronel gustase de otros hombres, esos ya eran suficientes problemas pero como a él le encantaban las cosas complicadas pues se le sumaba uno más que había empezado hace cuatro meses el coronel lo había estado tratando cruelmente ya no era como antes cuando lo molestaba con su estatura, no claro que no y en verdad que deseaba que fuera eso pero no, ahora se dedicaba a hacerle sentir menos con sus palabras hirientes, su actitud era fría y lo peor es que lo veía coquetear con cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente estando el presente, odiaba admitirlo pero este no tenía la culpa de lo ultimo ya que no sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

Con el pasar del tiempo descubrió que era la sombra de lo que era antes, sus ojos eran opacos, sin brillo alguno, su ropa toda desalineada junto con su cabello rubio, su rostro algo pálido y tenia marcadas ojeras por no dormir bien además de que no se estaba alimentando correctamente, Al se lo había reprochado varias veces pero él no quería la preocupación de su hermano si no de Mustang, el cual ni caso le hacía, eso destrozaba su pobre corazón.

Alphonse cansado de su situación había ido a Resembool para visitar a Winry alegando que la traería para hacerlo entrar en razón o que tal vez le haría bien mantener una charla amena con una vieja amiga ya que Maes no había logrado nada. Sabía que estaba preocupando a todos con su actitud, es decir, no quería hablar de lo que pasaba apenas si hablaba, ya no tenía sus acostumbrados ataques cuando se metían con su estatura, solo vivía para sobrevivir y eso era alarmante para cualquiera que lo conociera, todos estaban al pendiente de él… pero no lograba la atención de la persona de la que necesitaba.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, toco la puerta suavemente, escucho a alguien decir pase y con eso entro, saludo a los presentes con un escueto hola y una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió directamente en donde se encontraba el culpable de su estado.

—Edward... ¿el coronel te mando llamar?— Escucho que le decía Fuery, detuvo su paso pero no volteo a verlo.

—No… solo quería hablar de algo importante con él.

Dijo para seguir su camino, ya lo había decidido ayer en la noche, le diría al coronel que lo amaba y esperaba con eso liberarse de un gran peso. Detuvo su pasó un minuto para enseguida seguir. Claro que lo haría, no solo le diría sus sentimientos si no que se entregaría a él, en cuerpo y alma, pensaba decirle que quería que lo tomara aunque solo fuera por lastima de su parte porque si significaría mucho para él, mostro una pequeña sonrisa irónica, parecía una puta con las cuales se acostaba el azabache.

Las putas se vendían por dinero y él se iba a vender para sentir cariño, si que daba pena ajena. Entregarse en bandeja de oro a un hombre que no lo amaba. Pero para el significaría mucho, Roy seria con quien tuviera su primera vez en todo, su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera desilusión y… su primera relación sexual.

En verdad estaba bien lo que haría, le entregaría su virginidad a un bastardo como lo era Mustang, llego a su destino pensaba patear la puerta como acostumbraba hacerlo pero decidió tocar, sintió las miradas curiosas sobre él, no volteo solo se dedico a entrar, sentado frente a su escritorio estaba el pelinegro con un semblante serio y pudo divisar en sus ojos negros sorpresa pero lo descarto al ver que le dirigía una mirada llena de desprecio, no había vuelta atrás, cerró la puerta tras de él y se acerco lentamente al escritorio sin hacer algún alboroto.

Media hora después salía del lugar corriendo sin importarle los llamados de la teniente Riza o cualquier otra persona con la cual tuviera alguna amistad, solo quería estar solo, no quería la lastima de nadie. Quien lo hubiera pensado antes odiaba la soledad y ahora esta era su mejor amiga.

Había sido tonto el tan siquiera pensar en declararse era claro que Roy solo tenía un sentimiento para él y ese era odio.

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas y en su mente resonaban las palabras dichas por el coronel.

En verdad que odiaba al pelinegro por tratarlo como lo hacía pero más se odiaba a él mismo porque a pesar de todo seguía amándolo.

¿Que importaba que fueran hombres?¿que importaba lo que dijera la sociedad?¿que importaba que fuera menor que él?… todo eso no importaba cuando había amor de por medio… pero que debía hacerse cuando la persona amada te estuviera destruyendo poco a poco. Y no hablamos de lo físico eso era lo de menos si no de lo emocional.

Las heridas del cuerpo curaran con el tiempo pero las heridas del alma esas no se curan tan fácilmente. Podría pasar un año y estas seguirían presentes.

Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro ya no quería sufrir más por un amor no correspondido, es que la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con él siempre, siguió corriendo hasta donde sus pies se lo permitieron, posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera realizada.

Una vez que se recupero un momento fijo su vista al frente intentando ubicarse y poder regresar a su apartamento para llorar todo lo que se le viniera en gana sin que nadie preguntara nada.

—Mira nada más lo que nos trajo la noche.

Escucho decir a un hombre atrás de él esa voz ya la había escuchado antes de eso estaba seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

—Es un alago que el alquimista de acero venga a estos humildes barrios

Volteo sobre sus talones, solo para encontrarse a cuatro hombres parados, sus ropas estaban rotas y sus ojos brillosos, estaban tomados eso era seguro, el que había hablado parecía ser el líder y para su desgracia conocía al desgraciado.

Si mal no recordaba su nombre era Takuma un violador y alquimista como él, lo había atrapado hace tres meses y este ya estaba libre, esto debía ser una jodida broma del destino, el tipo merecía la muerte pero ahora estaba frente a él y no en el mejor momento.

—Takuma —Dijo intentando que su voz sonara amenazante—Te escapaste de la prisión.

—Me dejaron salir por buen comportamiento—Contesto el hombre mientras se acercaba— Sabes alquimista todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti.

Él por instinto retrocedió, el tipo no le daba buena espina y si estuviera en su mejor momento no dudaría golpearlo para que no se acercara pero no lo estaba, no podría dar una buena pelea aunque quisiera. Choco con la pared, estaba atrapado entre ella y Takuma.

—Me tienes miedo—Dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones— Si te portas bien no te dolerá.

Sentía el olor a alcohol inundar su olfato, eso era malo, el tipo estaba tomado y acompañado por otros tres hombres y el no estaba en condiciones para una pelea, suspiro no pensaba verse débil ante nadie y mucho menos ante basura como la que tenía enfrente, soltó un manotazo y empujo al tipo.

—No soy una puta—Dijo mientras se apartaba— Si quieres ese tipo de acción ve a buscarla en otra parte.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero una mano lo detuvo por el brazo, jalándolo hacia un pecho.

—Vamos Full metal no soy tan horrible—En eso tenía razón, el tipo era jodidamente apuesto su cabello era de un rojo intenso casi llegando al negro, sus ojos eran verdes agua y su piel era ligeramente bronceada pero no era la persona que él quería— Te vas a divertir y te va a gustar.

—Suéltame—Dijo mientras soltaba un golpe en la quijada a Takuma, el resultado fue que este cayera al suelo—Escúchame idiota no soy una puta a la cual puedas comprar.

Termino diciendo para verse rodeado por los otros tres tal vez no estaban tan borrachos como pensaba, se puso en posición de ataque, si querían una pelea él se las daría.

Takuma se levanto y por su expresión se veía que estaba molesto.

—Dices que no eres una puta cuando te vistes como una—Frunció el seño mientras que el otro mostro una sonrisa— Solo mírate pareces una mujer es mas debes ser la perra de los militares.

No pudo decir nada cuando el tipo a su derecha trasmuto un cuchillo y se lo arrojo, lo que le faltaba enfrentarse a alquimistas delincuentes y en el estado que estaba, no iba a salir ileso de esa situación pero por lo menos les daría pelea.

*—*—*—*

Lo había hecho otra vez, había lastimado al rubio con sus palabras pero era la única forma de mantenerlo alejado, hace algún tiempo se había dado cuenta que su corazón latía rápido y los nervios se hacían presentes siempre que lo tenía cerca. Cuando veía que le sonreía a alguien que no era él la ira se hacía presente, su vista siempre lo seguía como si fuera un imán.

No quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de ese garbanzo con mal genio por eso se le había ocurrido que si lo mantenía lejos de él todo lo que sentía iría desapareciendo y con eso en mente comenzó a herirlo.

El amor era un sentimiento que no estaba dispuesto a experimentar, el era un mujeriego no sabía que era el amor y no pensaba enamorarse del oji dorado, escucho que tocaban la puerta y con un escueto pase esta se abrió pero él no dejo de ver hacia la ventana.

—Señor—Riza le mandaba una mirada severa eso quería decir que iba a reprender su comportamiento, lo sabía por lo penetrante que era— Edward se ha ido corriendo sin hacer caso a nadie.

Tal vez estaba asiendo mal ya que el rubio se veía cada vez mas pálido y la preocupación se hizo presente en él, había sido muy duro con sus palabras, le había partido el corazón cuando vio esos ojos cristalinos pero aun así se atrevió a decir

—No es mi problema—Con una voz seca— El ya está muy grandecito como para cuidarse solo.

Una bala paso cerca de su mejilla logrando que posara sus ojos en su acompañante, mala idea, esta estaba enojada y era solamente su culpa.

—Deje de actuar como un adolescente y afronte que está enamorado de Edward Elric.

Termino diciendo para salir de su oficina, admitía que su comportamiento no era el mejor y tal vez se había pasado en sus palabras… tal vez era momento de afrontar la situación.


	3. Chapter 3

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban estaba preocupado había llamado al apartamento del menor y este no contestaba así que no tuvo más opción que ir a su edificio solo para enterarse que el rubio no había aparecido en toda la tarde y ahora empezaba a anochecer, estaba preocupado tal vez si había sido muy duro con el chico y si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo.

—Enano donde rayos estas—Paró al llegar a un pequeño parque necesitaba descansar un momento y pensar a donde podía haber ido el pequeño alquimista.

—Escuche que había una pelea de cuatro contra uno cerca de la fábrica abandonada— Dijo una señora hablando con el que supuso era su pareja. — Al parecer el pequeño estaba herido.

¿Pequeño? Solo conocía a un alquimista lo suficientemente problemático como para empezar una pelea cuando claramente no tenia oportunidad en su condición y ahora con lo que la señora había dicho estaba claro que hablaba de Edward, de un rápido movimiento se paro y empezó a correr con dirección a la fabrica solo esperaba que el enano estuviera bien.

*—*—*—*

Su cuerpo ya no daba más llevaban peleando más de medio día y sus atacantes no daban señales de querer parar tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo y su gabardina roja estaba esparcida en pequeños trozos de tela por todo el lugar.

Esquivo las flechas que venían hacia el pero no se había dado cuenta de la cadena que alcanzo uno de sus pies logrando que se estrellara contra el suelo y se desubicara un momento por el fuerte golpe lo cual aprovecharon los alquimistas.

— ¡Suéltenme!—-grito con fuerza, sintiendo como dos sujetos lo inmovilizaban de sus brazos y arrojaban su lanza lejos de él, el tercero se acerco y se relamía los labios mientras rompía su chaleco negro.— ¡Pagaras por eso!

—No estás en condiciones de reclamar enano— Dijo Takuma —Pareces una niña—Dijo mientras rompía la playera negra—…solo que una plana— se acercaba a unos de los pezones del rubio y lo mordió con fuerza.

— ¡Ahhh!—Grito Ed. al sentir aquello forcejeando logrando que lo soltaran y parándose de un rápido movimiento intento juntar sus manos para crear otra arma pero un azabache le soltó un puñetazo directamente al estomago dejándolo sin aire logrando cesar sus movimientos.

Lo tiraron una vez más al suelo, el pelirrojo tomo las manos del chico para que no se liberara mientras que los otros dos sin mucha fuerza le quitaron el pantalón y el bóxer que traía puesto dejándolo desnudo.

—Valla que aun eres un niño y te haces llamar hombre con esto, que vergüenza—Dijo uno de cabello verde obscuro burlándose de Ed, quien se ofendió ante eso y le tiro una patada en la cara, era lo único que podía hacer ya que sus brazos estaban bien sujetas. Lo único que logro su acción fue un puño en su estomago dejándolo sin aire—Maldito mocoso. —Termino diciendo para sujetar sus piernas.

Tal vez lo mejor era rendirse después de todo ¿qué tan bajo podía caer? estaba seguro que no más de lo que lo había hecho ya. Primero por su capricho destruyo la vida de su hermano, segundo se convirtió en un perro de los militares, tercero había matado a varias personas y ahora se convertiría en una puta para aquellos sujetos que abusabarían de él sin compasión alguna. Dios lo odiaba por haber realizado un tabú alquímico y esas eran las consecuencias a pagar por el error que cometió en el pasado.

Takuma se acerco hasta la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a masajear aquel flácido miembro, Ed sentía asco por esa acción pero no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ya que empezó a respirar agitadamente, sentía su cuerpo caliente y empezaba a tener una erección.

—aaa…no…aaa…basta…aaah…—no podía articular oraciones completas, en cualquier momento se vendría y no quería que esos sujetos gozaran de esto, no quería sentir nada, quería morirse. Mordió sus labios para intentar acallar los gemidos que luchaban por salir, no podía evitar que abusaran de él pero por lo menos no les daría el gusto de escucharlo. De sus labios empezó a correr un pequeño hilo de sangre y su rostro empezó a emparase por el sudor.

— Vamos dame gusto enano, se que te excita—Susurro cerca de su oído, masajeando más rápido el miembro del niño logrando que este abriera sus labios jadeando. —eso es ahora déjame probar tu esencia. —Dijo para empezar a lamer el miembro.

A los pocos minutos este se corrió, aprovechando que el oji dorado intentaba reponerse del orgasmo transmutaron una cuerda y amarraron las manos del rubio sobre su espalda en una posición que no lograba separarlas para intentar trasmutar algo para defenderse.

—Serias una linda adquisición si no tuvieras esos horribles automail—Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, Mustang le había dicho algo parecido.— Nos tendremos que conformar con tomarte.—Dijo Takuma mientras separaba las piernas del rubio, dejando más libertad a apreciar el pequeño ano rosadito del rubio, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintiéndose avergonzado por sentirse tan observado.

—Qué lindo hoyito tienes—Dijo obscenamente aquel tipo, mientras metía un dedo en la entrada del rubio, quien se tenso ante aquello.

—Ahh…no…aahh…—Dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro a causa del dolor que le causo la intromisión.

—Eres demasiado lindo para ser hombre—Dijo el azabache mientras observaba a Ed, de sus labios escurría un pequeño hilo de saliva, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus mejillas rojas, era una vista estupenda por lo cual empezó a masturbarse. —Abre la boca.—Ordeno el hombre, el cual al no ver cumplida su orden pateo la cara del rubio logrando que este se desubicara y le abrieran la boca. — Hazme sexo oral— Ed sintió el miembro del tipo en su boca, lo mordió y con satisfacción escucho como este gritaba y lo sacaba. —Como te atreves mocoso insolente—Dijo el tipo para empezar a golpear al rubio, dejando morenotes por todo su cuerpo pero este solo soltaba quejidos de dolor—Te enseñare a obedecer— Tras decir eso empezó a golpear el rostro del oji dorado.

— ¡Aaaaa! ¡No! ¡Para!—Gritaba de dolor al sentir como otro dedo era incrustado en su virginal entrada, pensó en el coronel y no pudiendo evitarlo —Coronel…Roy… ayúdame—los sujetos se miraron entré ellos para luego sonreír de forma cínica, Ed tembló ante esto.

—Así que pensando en el coronel Mustang…niño malo estas con nosotros—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se abría paso entre los dedos del otro tipo y penetrando a Ed con mayor fuerza con la diferencia de que el doblo los dedos, para causarle más dolor al chico.

Ed apretó los dientes y no pudiendo evitarlo soltó un quejido de dolor, porque no lo mataban, le ahorrarían el dolor y la vergüenza que estaba sufriendo.

— ¡No más!… ¡por favor!… ¡basta! —No se detendrían y eso el rubio lo sabía pero aun tenía la esperanza de que lo dejaran

—Sabes acero deberías disfrutar lo que te ofrecemos—Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras sacaba los dedos del interior del niño, quien dio gracias silenciosas por esa liberación—Tal vez quieres algo mejor que unos simples dedos

Dijo mientras transmutaba una pequeña lanza, Ed abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por instinto intento huir, viéndose obstruida su idea por el azabache que se subió a su espalda, unos de los tipos trasmuto el piso haciendo unos grilletes logrando que sus piernas se abrieran lo mas que pudieron, estaba perdido, en esa posición estaba a merced de ellos. Sintió como le abrían y levantaban su parte trasera dejando su ano totalmente expuesto, Edward tembló de terror.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!—Suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos, su garganta le dolía por gritar con tanta fuerza, en verdad no quería, lo que esos tipos le hacían era peor que la muerte—por favor no.

—No eres más que un perro—Dijo Takuma—Una escoria de la sociedad—Mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio—Una basura—Apretó su agarre logrando un quejido de dolor—Nadie te extrañara—Lo soltó para después darle un puñetazo—Estarías mejor muerto no tienes nada que ofrecer mírate solo tienes un brazo y una pierna.

Ed sentía las lagrimas correr con más fuerza, esas palabras eran horribles, en verdad que lo eran sobre todo porque Roy le había dicho algo parecido.

— _Roy ayúdame…ayúdame Al por favor_ —Suplicaba mentalmente el chico, pero sabía que sus ruegos no serian escuchados.—AAA NOO SACALA DUELE AAAA—Grito a todo pulmón, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a fluir—¡Por favor ya no…para!—Termino gritando sintiendo como el tipo sacaba el objeto, suspiro aliviado, pensando que lo dejarían en paz.

—No pensaras que todo ha terminado verdad. —Su vista se enfoco al tipo que había dicho eso, solo para observar cómo se relamía los labios. —A penas vamos empezando.

Termino diciendo para de una estocada penetrar al rubio quien grito por eso, sin siquiera esperarse empezó a dar fuertes envestidas, Ed sentía como se desgarraba por dentro, la pequeña lanza había cortado varias partes en su interior y ahora sentir el miembro de ese tipo dentro de él lo estaba matando de dolor, su cuerpo se partiría en _dos no por favor que pare que pare._ Fue el pensamiento que corrió por su mente para después ver todo negro.


End file.
